


Overshare meets Brick wall

by persephx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I'm just letting this story take me wherever it wants to, M/M, actually they're kinda married, also suddenly it's from the pov of an oc and i did not plan this, and not winterhawk, maybe that's the actual story, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, professor bucky, professor clint, there's a side f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: "Half of collage professors are like 'you can know nothing about me except of my name' and the other half are like 'and that's why my wife left me! Anyway, what's up with y'all?'"orThere are two professors in the linguistic's department of Cornell who are married, but only a select number of students who share both of their classes know about this.- based onthis post





	Overshare meets Brick wall

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the concept and I wanted to explore how it would go withing the winterhawk relationship, hope you'll like it! Also, I have no idea how american college works, but I think I didn't mess up in this...(?)

There were a lot of types of professors, but two stood out. The first type was the bubbly, outgoing teacher who talked almost more about his personal life than he actually taught the lecture he was supposed to be teaching – not that the students minded that. The other type was the kind of teacher who never said anything personal, people just knew his name, he never referenced anything outside of his own subject.

Professor Barton and Professor Barnes fitted, respectively, into this categories perfectly, and they also happened to be married. Not a lot of people knew that, of course, take Emily Grant, she knew about it because she was taking both classes, and neither she nor the rest of the class had missed how Professor Barton – who insisted that everyone should call him Clint, even if nobody actually did it – had mentioned he had met his husband at university. And how his husband was missing an arm, which, conveniently, was pretty descriptive of Professor Barnes.

Back when that was the only thing they knew about P. Barton’s husband, which was back when the year had just started, the people sharing both classes was divided into those who were already hardcore believers of the Barton-Barnes marriage and those who were skeptical.

“I’m just saying that Professor Barnes can’t be the only hot guy that only has an arm out there,” one of the skeptical ones – Sarah – had said. “Plus, they don’t even share a name!”

“Yeah, because that’s an outdated tradition that was used as a way to pass down the ownership of a woman from her father to her new husband,” had been Emily’s answer. She still hadn’t decided what she thought about the new ship that was being born in the class, but she had her opinions on marriage _very_ clear. Of course, that had earned her weird stares.

“It’s pretty much just tradition now,” another girl – Cam – had said, this one was a shipper. “Anyways, it would be their decision to change their names or not.”

“Imagine the confusion if they had the same surname,” a boy – Jake – had said then, laughing slowly. That one was a stoner.

The next bit of information that Professor Barton had given them about his husband had been after a half hour rant about supermarkets not letting dogs inside. “So you can imagine him, sitting in the sidewalk with a full beard, long hair and a one-eye-dog. It’s no wonder that someone tried to give him some change, really.”

And again, coincidentally, Barnes had long hair and also a beard thick enough that it would fit the story. That incident had brought some more to the shipper side, and it had also started another argument between Sarah and Cam about the possibilities of Professor Barton’s husband being a one-armed guy with a linguistics degree, a thick beard and long hair and it being or not being Professor Barnes. Emily had the wise idea of not getting involved in it, but the truth was that she was pretty much convinced that her two professors were actually married.

The next time Professor Barton mentioned his husband, it was to disappoint half of his class, even if he was completely unaware of this. “So, I was standing there with Bucky, you know? And suddenly the guy in front of us turns and says: ‘my ticket has a time code and that time code is now’ and like, what was this guy thinking, right? And we…” When his story had been finished, Cam, who had become the unofficial head of the shipping party raised her hand.

“Who is Bucky?” she asked what everyone – still awake, at least – had been wondering.

Professor Barton perked up. “That’s my husband’s name,” he said, oblivious to Sarah’s pout.

When the class was done, Emily didn’t miss how Sarah approached Cam and just said, “see?” At least the girl was smart enough to get the hell out of there before Cam jumped her and started to fight her or something.

Even if Barton’s husband wasn’t Professor Barnes, hearing him bringing him up from time to time was pretty cute, at least in Emily’s opinion. Others didn’t think like her, apparently, because more and more people started to just tune him out whenever he was in the middle of an anecdote.

“… and of course it was the perfect moment to quote a vine, you know?” Barton said, and it was too close to that meme where Mr. Burns tried to be hip and modern for Emily to hold back her snort, but at least she managed to cover it up with a cough. “And he didn’t get it. He just stared at me like I was speaking to him in Russian or something.” He stopped for a minute, “well, having into account that Russian _is_ his specialty, he would have understood me better if I had spoken in Russian.”

“Maybe you should just learn it and quote vines in Russian,” someone said from the front line.

Professor Barton pointed at them. “See? This is what people mean when they say that you are the smartest minds of the country.”

By the time the class was ending, Professor Barton was rushing out of the door to try to get to a meeting on time, which left everyone behind to pick their stuff and leave too.

Cam was putting her pens back into her pencil case when she said, loud enough for everyone to hear, “you know whose specialty is Russian? Professor Barnes”. Even if she wasn’t looking at her, it was obvious she was directing this to Sarah.

“Yeah?” the girl answered, taking the bait. “Why don’t you ask Barnes, then?”

“Maybe I will,” Cam had said, apparently not willing to back down from a dare even if Professor Barnes could be downright terrifying when he didn’t like something that was going on – and he was definitely not going to like that they were trying to snoop into his private life.

Emily could not wait the two hours that were left until they had Barnes’ class.

Two hours later, Cam delivered and, in a pause for questions, she asked THE question. “Is Professor Barton your husband?”

That made Professor Barnes stop, regard her coldly, turn to look at the class and then back to her again. “I’m sorry, I thought you were here to learn about Russian Linguistics, not my – or others – private life.”

Cam opened her mouth to speak but it was too late to backtrack.

“Is Jakobson not interesting enough for you? Kafarov, Lvov, Shcherba. I was under the impression that you were here, in this class, to learn about them. And you ask me that question. If you feel no interest towards my class, please leave. If you decide to stay, do not dare to talk about something not related to Linguistics.”

So, basically, that had been a fiasco.

Professor Barton hadn’t mentioned the incident in his class, which the non-shippers had taken as a sign that they were not married while the shippers had insisted it was not necessarily because of the lack of marriage or communication between the two.

And then Professor Barton kept mentioning his husband here and then. “He keeps getting his Swahili books mixed with my Indian books and I think that’s enough reason to fill the divorce papers” was one of them. Or “people say my exams are difficult, you guys should see his, he will have your melted brains on the floor by the end of the semester.” And one of Emily’s personal favorites, “he was a nerd, with his nerd friends, and I just wanted him to explain Swahili reduplication to me but somehow we ended up living together and having a dog who loves to mess up my notebooks. Life works like that, y’all, and it’s wonderful.”

One day, half of the class had their hearts stop when he mentioned that his husband was probably going to give a seminar on Viktor Vinogradov and that it was something that would probably interest them even if his class didn’t really cover the Russian language. “We don’t know when it’s going to happen yet because you know how that shit goes. I will tell you all about it when I know something, though, I gotta support the hubby, you know?”

That, of course, fed the fight that was already going on between Sarah and Cam, and Emily stayed behind to see how they yelled at each other – she was only human, she loved to see conflict happen.

“Professor Barnes might be into Russian, but he’s not planning any seminars. He would have said something,” Sarah said smugly.

Cam only raised her eyebrows. “You heard Professor Barton, there’s nothing set yet.”

The month that followed that day were filled with glares between Sarah and Cam – who were taking this whole thing way to seriously in Emily’s opinion – and more anecdotes from Professor Barton, but no actual information on the seminar.

Until there was.

Barton and Barnes told them about it the same day. Professor Barnes didn’t imply he was going to be the one giving the conference, saying just that there was a conference happening. Professor Barton, though, walked into the class beaming, “they finally told Bucky the date he could do the seminar, I swear bureaucracy is bullshit. Bae only wants to nerd about his dead Russian guys and they make him wait,” he had said with a roll of his eyes.

And with that, they had waited for the two weeks until the seminar to pass. Not everyone was as invested into figuring out if Professor Barton and Professor Barnes were married as Sarah and Cam, but everyone who had both classes was at least a little bit curious, and therefore, they were all expectant when they walked to the hall of the seminar.

The speaker wasn’t there yet, but Emily saw Professor Barton sitting on the front line and, sharing a look with her friend, they made their way to him. He looked up and smiled brightly at them. “Grant, Olsen, glad to see you’re here,” he said, “it’s going to be really cool.”

Even if Emily was passionate about linguistics and was interested on Russian, she wouldn’t exactly define a seminar on Vinogradov as cool. She still smiled at him and agreed.

When the speaker finally walked into the stand with the microphone, Emily was pleased to see that it was Professor James – definitely not called Bucky – Barnes. She looked sneakily at Professor Barton and saw that he was giving the other a thumbs up.

Nice.

When the seminar finished – and in the end, it had been interesting, but definitely not _cool_ – and they were making their way out of the hall, she did not miss Cam’s smug face as she and Sarah whispered heatedly.

More than finding out that the Barnes-Barton marriage was a thing, what surprised her was seeing Cam and Sarah making out the next day.

The night of the seminar, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton were lying in bed, snickering as Bucky retold the story of having a student ask about his husband in class, and how her face had turned white at his answer.

“You are just cruel,” Clint had answered, no matter that he was also amused even if it was the second time he had heard about it.

“Sure, as if you’re any better.”

They shared a moment of silence and a soft kiss before Clint pulled away and gave Bucky a look. “We should start planning how we want to play the game next semester.”

Bucky snorted. “I love that you always want to change it up. You do know that students always wonder.”

“Yeah,” Clint conceded, “but I want to be able to see their faces next time too. A seminar was the perfect opportunity, but kind of boring, right?”

“I could always invite you to give a class with me,” Bucky snickered, linking their hands together. “But you need to keep your laugh this time, not like three years ago.”

“Oh, come on, that was three years ago,” he whined, but shut up at Bucky’s stare. “Sure, okay. So, anecdotes about my lovely husband then shove them off their rhythm with the name thing then more anecdotes that link to you then something else that would make it impossible that it would be you and then we show them it is you.”

Bucky laughed full heartedly at this. “You’re starting to sound like an evil mastermind, Clint.”

Clint shrugged, not seeing why that would be a bad thing. “I can’t wait till we get new students to troll.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the historical linguistics mentioned are real, wikipedia told me about them :) and now I'm acually interested in this subject, someone take the internet away from me.


End file.
